In an ATM (AUTOMATED TELLER MACHINE) device of a bank and the like, printing is carried out on a passbook of a customer by a dot impact printing mechanism; and when a business form such as a transaction description and the like is issued, printing is carried out on thermal paper loaded in a printer apparatus by a thermal printing mechanism. There is also a request to reduce the size of the ATM device, and in recent years, it has been known to arrange different printing mechanisms (dot impact printing mechanism and thermal printing mechanism) and to share the conveyance path in the ATM device.
In a passbook, the printable lines of one page are decided. Thus, it is necessary to turn a page to the next (new) page of the passbook to carry out printing on when the printable lines of the page during a printing process are used up. In this case, it is required to discharge the passbook from the ATM device to the outside for a customer to open a new page and then insert the opened passbook into the ATM device. However, there remains a problem that page turning takes time because the passbook needs to be discharged from the ATM device to the outside to be opened in a new page.